1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to turbofan engines, and more particularly relate to turbofan engines that include a third flowpath exhaust nozzle.
2. Background Information
Some turbofan engines include a third flowpath (e.g., a secondary bypass flowpath) and a third flowpath exhaust nozzle that defines a third flowpath exhaust exit port through which gas traveling along the third flowpath may be discharged. In some embodiments, the third flowpath exhaust exit port extends circumferentially about a centerline of the engine. It would be desirable to provide a turbofan engine that includes a third flowpath exhaust nozzle that defines a plurality of third flowpath exhaust exit ports that are independently and selectively adjustable. By independently and selectively adjusting the plurality of third flowpath exhaust exit ports, it may be possible to achieve a desired engine operation that may otherwise be difficult or impossible to achieve. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.